


You Did WHAT????

by blenderbender1811



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderbender1811/pseuds/blenderbender1811
Summary: Just fanfic based off the fact my friends all pretty much agree Owanca hooked up at some point. I thought Anya and Drew finding out would be fun. XD There's (non-explicit) talk of teenagers consensually having sex with other teenagers, but no actual sex in this story.
Relationships: Anya MacPherson/Owen Milligan, Bianca DeSousa/Drew Torres, past Bianca DeSousa/Owen Milligan
Kudos: 6





	You Did WHAT????

Bianca slid onto the couch beside Drew and handed him a beer. "Hey, O! Anya! How are you guys?"

Skype lagged a bit, but it finally came back into sync as Anya answered "We're good. It's nice to finally get to do this."

"Yeah, we've never really been dating at the same time. Congrats on getting back together, by the way," Drew pointed to their friends as he finished, leaning back against Bianca.

"Thanks. So, how're things over at Laurier?" Owen asked, putting his arm around Anya's shoulders lazily.

"Good, except something went wrong with processing my double major forms so now I get to go and talk to Holly all over again." Bianca rolled her eyes at that, really not wanting to meet up with the obnoxious admissions officer who smelled like smoke, cat food, and cheap, cherry chapstick made with too much wax.

"Who?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Holly, the admissions chick. Remember, I was telling you about her like three months ago? Smelled like wax?"

"I thought you said her name was Hanna?"

Bianca sat up a little, adjusting her position so Drew's arm was behind her instead of awkwardly digging into her side. "No, I definitely said Holly, because that's what her name is. C'mon, it's like the last snap I sent you." 

Owen looked amused. "Yeah, and it said Hanna."

"Well-"

"How about I just check his Snapchat history and see what her name is before you two get into one of your stupid silly mini-arguments about stuff only you two care about?" Anya suggested, holding Owen's phone up to him. 

Owen smiled at her and nodded, moving his arm from her shoulders to the back of the couch. "Go for it."

Anya tapped at Owen's phone a few times. "Okay," She stopped, looking at Owen's phone with a mix of surprise and disgust.

"Well? What's it say?" Bianca asked, turning to look and smile at Drew, who was watching her fondly.

Bianca's face fell as Anya started to read, her brow still furrowed in distaste. "'Hey, O. I'm back in town tonight and I really need...." she hesitated. "...need to get laid. I have condoms. I'll see you in about half an hour.' Oh my goodness!" She looked up. "Also, the one before that says 'Holly' by the way."

Drew started coughing and sputtering, choking on his drink while Owen groaned. Owen's hand dropped to his knee as he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. Bianca shrugged and propped her head in her hands. "I forgot about that," she admitted with a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, same." Owen pinched his nose harder and tried his very hardest not to look at Anya's stare. 

Drew finally found his voice, now a high pitched squeek. "You guys had SEX?"

"About three months ago, yeah." Bianca said casually. "Long before either of us got back together." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anya demanded, still staring at Owen.

"Did I need to? You only asked if I'd had anymore girlfriends since we went out - Bianca wasn't my girlfriend." Owen finally took his hand away from his face and almost looked a little sheepish.

"Yeah, no. More like friends with benefits." Bianca added, settling back and taking a swig from her beer. 

"What, like you gave him dental insurance?" Drew joked, nudging Bianca with his hand. She smiled at him, but Anya still looked like she was struggling to wrap her head around this. 

"That was a really blunt way to hook up with your best friend," she said finally. "I guess that's what surprised me. That and the fact you had sex at all."

Owen exhaled heavily. "Well...it wasn't the first time." 

"It wasn't?" Anya at least looked more curious than potentially upset now, and Owen put his arm on the back of the couch again.

"Nah, the first time we were like - fifteen?"

"Fourteen," Bianca corrected.

"Fourteen," he agreed. " And we had just started going to the ravine and people were hooking up. We wanted to, but-"

"Some of the randos were really gross, especially if you've never done it before, so we decided to get it over with with each other first." Bianca finished. She took another gulp of beer. "It was-"

"Awful." Owen scratched at the back of his head and tried to look anywhere but at Bianca or Anya.

"It was so bad," Bianca agreed, laughing a little at the memory. "We had absolutely no idea what we were doing, and hooking up with someone you've known since grade 1? It's weird and gross and I don't recommend it. But it was better than some of the randos that hung around at the ravine. There was this one guy there who was friends with a murderer, not even joking."

"Drake Lempkey? Yeah, I remember him. I am NOT surprised his scuzzy little group started hanging out at the ravine." Anya's nose wrinkled in disgust. "They were always chasing other girls in our class at Lakehurst." 

"Exactly. Some of those guys I wouldn't want to lose a card game to, never mind my virginity," Bianca said. "There were warts going around, it was disgusting!"

"Gross," Drew agreed, pulling Bianca closer to him so he could cuddle up to her again. "So, what, you just kept hooking up then?"

"No. God no. After that first time I thought I was never gonna have sex again." Owen grinned at the look on Anya's face and said "What? I changed my mind, obviously."

"We got boyfriends and girlfriends and eventually we started hooking up with people at the ravine - you know, the ones who looked like they knew what soap and STI tests were. But sometimes when we were single and didn't wanna have to scout the ravine for someone who knew how to shower - or just didn't wanna go to the ravine - we'd hook up instead." Bianca shrugged. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Nope, never." Drew said, resting his head on her shoulder. "Never came up." 

Bianca playfuly nudged him. "Huh. Well we did, and so when I was in town a few months ago we hooked up again. Nothing serious, just friends with benefits." 

"And that's all?" Anya asked, arching an eyebrow at Bianca. 

Bianca raised a hand and said, "He's all your's. Promise. Like I said, I've known him since grade 1. If it was gonna happen, it would've happened by now."

"Yeah, no. It's not happening." Owen nudged at Anya. "Why, are you jealous? That's kinda hot."

"Pig." Anya looked away so he couldn't see her smile. "No, I think I'm good. You said it was when you were single and you were using protection so I think I can deal. It's still weird though." She looked down and Bianca had a feeling she wasn't as okay as she said she was about her boyfriend's best friend being someone he slept with, but she kept her mouth shut. That would be Owen and Anya's headache and they could deal with it another day. Today, she was promised a horror movie over Skype.

Bianca looked at Drew. "How about you? Any chance of jealousy?"

Drew shrugged. "Nah. As long as you're not sleeping with him now, I'm good." 

"No, definitely not right now. We got back together pretty soon after that and now Owen has Anya." Bianca gave Drew a little shove. "Drew, you're turning into an octopus. Get off me."

"Fiiiine." Drew sat up and put his arm around her more casually. "So, now that we have the weird sex talk out of the way and I know way more about Owen's sex life than I ever wanted to, are we gonna start the slasher movie?"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I think tonight was pretty easy. I could tell you a lot more about it if you wanted."

"No! No, you cannot." Owen cut in, but he looked like he was about to laugh at Drew's uncomfortable face so Bianca sat back.

"Fine." She waited a moment and then told Anya "Owen likes his girls in charge."

Drew groaned beside her and Anya laughed. "I knew that one already!"

Owen snorted and was about to say something when Drew begged. "Guys! Come on! Slasher movie!"

Bianca poked him in the ribs and made him squirm. "Since when do you care about slasher movies?"

Drew laughed. "Hey, I had to hear about my friend's sex life. Nothing can get scarier tonight, right?"

"Wrong. After this movie, you're never gonna sleep again." Bianca teased, and then she laughed when Drew groaned again. A thought occurred to her and she added. "Besides, the important part here is I was right - her name was HOLLY, Owen." 

She burst out laughing at Owen's eye roll and, initial screw up with the snap history aside, she had a feeling tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
